Marlene The Super Spy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: There was a reason why Marlene never believed the story Private told her about him and the other three penguins taking down Dr. Blowhole. She had something to cover up, the fact that she knew Dr Blowhole all to well and being his number one enemy she had to stay hidden, but what will happen when the penguins find out her secret and more importantly what will Skipper think?
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Central Park Zoo, Marlene, King Julien, Private and Mason sat round a table as Private was telling one of his stories. He was telling everyone about the time he and the other penguins faced off against Dr Blowhole. Marlene didn't seem to believe a word of it, "oh, yeah right you really expect me to believe all of that? A mad dolphin trying to take over the world, Kromclaw, please," Marlene said as she waved her paw.

**"**But I'm telling you Marlene It all really happened and I have the case files to prove it!" Private said while showing a black book. He placed it down in front of her and just as she was about to open Skipper jumped on it.

"Whao, whao, whao Private these are top-secret files and for my eyes only, I'm not sure about your eyes or her eyes for that matter." Skipper said just as the other two penguins appeared.

"Actually Skipper these files where de classified a long time ago." Stated Kowalski.

Skipper growled, "curses when will they learn," he sighed and handed them over to Marlene.

She smiled at the drawings, "oh, well there nice." Soon King Julien interrupted them saying stuff about how he wanted to be a spy and was pretending to drive around in a spy car while sitting on a chair which was making Marlene laugh.

"You wouldn't last five minutes ring-tail." Skipper said clearly amused that Julien thought he could be a spy.

Julien was about to reply when the bell tower struck letting the animals know that It opening time at the zoo, "were open," said Private as they separated.

Marlene smiled as she made her way back to her habitat, "hm, it's just as well they don't know about me, wouldn't want Blowhole finding me or anything, that would just ruin my mission, better check with HQ make sure everything alright." Marlene muttered to herself as she jumped into her pond and slipped into her cave.

She checked around to make sure know one would hear. Once she was sure she pressed down on a rock near her bed which made machines with lights and buttons appear before her. "009 reporting sir is there any info yet?" She asked a brown male otter on the screen, he was busy reading a magazine and quickly hid it before she saw.

"Huh, oh Marlene it's you, whew, you startled me I wasn't expecting anyone to call."

Marlene shook her head, "still reading those magazines I see." She laughed.

"Uh, n-no, *cough* anyway my men have reported a location of Dr Blowhole's base is on Coney island, you know what we're after, that device he stole from us. We really need it back." Marlene nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir I know exactly what your after."

"Good, good, now about those penguins, they still have no idea about you do they?"

"No, so far I've managed to keep it a secret that I'm a spy, Skipper does get rather paranoid sometimes."

"Perhaps it's best if they don't know, I know their spy's as well but hmm...Never mind keep up the good work Marlene I'll be sending some stuff that should help you along the way." Marlene saluted as he disappeared off the screen and as soon as the machines vanished a couple of weapons appeared in there place.

"Oh Cool a grapple hook, that should help getting to high places and a jet pack, can't wait to try it out." Marlene said quite excited. Later on at night Marlene watched as the penguins flew off into the night using their flipper made jet packs.

She had overheard the penguins say that Julien had been kidnapped by Dr Blowhole so this was the perfect time to enter the mad dolphins base and retrieve the stolen item, since the dolphin himself would be preoccupied with the penguins trying to stop his evil plans, she would hopefully go unnoticed.

Marlene suited up the jet pack on her shoulders and strapped the grapple hook round her waist as she placed a pair of goggles on her eyes and prepared the jet pack for launch, "okay, ready for launch and commencing operation item retrieval hmm which could use a better name, but oh well I'll go with it." She shrugged.

Marlene pushed a red button and shot off into the air, she held on tight to the handles and steered out towards the ocean, soon she arrived at the island and landed next to the beach where a water show was being held, she found a air vent leading into the mad dolphin's base.

After sliding down and onto a pile of fish she gasped at the sight of a an out cold crab, but she soon realized he was still out cold and she sighed with relief, "whew, looks the guys have already been here, that's good, hopefully I won't have to do much fighting and I'll be able to get in and out without any problems." Marlene snuck her way through the base avoiding crabs as she went.

They were roaming the cave's hallways, Marlene soon heard quite a commotion coming from one large room, she pushed the button to open the door and gasped when she saw the penguins and Dr Blowhole, the penguins were strapped to a metal wall while Blowhole went back and forth in his Segway.

"That would be a horrible way to treat my partner!"

"In Crime hahahahahah!" Julien and Blowhole laughed together.

Marlene couldn't believe her eyes King Julien was working with the mad dolphin she rolled her eyes, "this could take a while," she muttered, the penguins started fighting all the crabs while Blowhole and Julien where watching the TV. Marlene made her way to the room knowing that the mad dolphin was distracted she retrieved the item she was looking for and soon started to make her way back out. Until...


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 2**

A shadow loomed over Marlene as she backed out the room as a low menacing growl and the smell of fish breath caused the brown otter to gasp. Marlene slowly turned round and gazed up into the eyes of the giant crab with a metal claw. She gulped as it moved closer and closer snapping it's claw's viciously at her.

"Huh, so he did get around to making that Kromclaw." Marlene said as the Crab roared at the top of its voice. Kromclaw swung for her and she managed to jump out of its way, by doing a forward roll under its legs. it roared again angrily as Marlene dashed for the exit door.

Back in the main room Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico were still fighting off the crabs and Blowhole and Julien were watching the TV. A crab managed to avoid the fighting and scuttled over the dolphin.

"Uh, boss?"

Blowhole growled annoyed at being interrupted, "what? Can't you see I'm watching my success!"

"Uh, yeah but we got a situation."

"I can see that, but it's been taken care off!" Blowhole said while pointing his flippers towards the penguins.

The crab shook his head, "nu uh, it's not them doc, she's back!"

Blowhole raised his eye ridge in interest, "what do you mean by she?"

"I think it's better if I show ya on the screen." The crab jumped up and pushed a button, allowing one screen to show Blowhole what was going on, he gasped and growled.

"No, no, no, It can't be I thought she was dead!"

"Apparently not!" The crab shrugged.

Blowhole sighed in frustration and turned to Julien who hadn't heard a word of what they were saying as he was busy watching TV. "Fellow mammal I need to be somewhere, so I'm putting you in charge and I'll send out my greatest weapon so you won't fail!"

Julien gasped in excitement, "woo, really, I do like being in charge."

Blowhole chuckled his evil laugher catching Skipper's attention, they had just about knocked every last crab in the room, "well Skipper I must be off, but I will leave you with a little something!"

Skipper frowned after he took down one last Crab, "running off, never knew you were such a coward Blowhole!"

Blowhole growled, "I am not a coward, it's JUST that something came up that IIIIII reallllly should deal with! But before I go, behold my greatest creation!" Blowhole pushed down on a button on his segway.

"KROMCLAW!" announced a deep booming voice.

The four penguins eyes went wide as the ground shook and a claw came rushing towards them knocking Kowalski, Private and Rico out the way and that left Skipper to deal with it on his own. "Ah, so you did get around to making that monster!" Skipper said while taking a few steps back away from it.

Blowhole smirked, "yes and I''m reaaallly please by how it turned out! Farewell Skipper!" Blowhole slipped out the door of the room as he watched Skipper jump out of the way of the giant crab. "There is no way Skipper can defeat it, but on the off chance that he does which is probably more likely, I'll just have to make it stronger next time." Blowhole muttered to himself.

Blowhole made his way through the cave as a crab scuttled beside him, "so what'll we do doc?"

"I just want to see her for myself, hopefully she'll get caught in my trap!"

xXXx

Marlene sighed when Kromclaw stopped dead in his tracks, it was strange since the crab had suddenly stopped chasing her, she lay on the ground just as he was about thrash down it's claw on top of her as she had tripped, when it just stopped mid way and went in the other direction. She watched in confusion and shrugged.

"Huh, well that was strange, hmm oh well." Marlene smiled and continued on the down the hallway.

Soon Marlene walked into a room which she thought was the exit, she walked further in and walked into the centre of the room, the room itself was empty. Bright lights switched on and evil laugh could be heard, she gasped and spun round only to be confronted by Dr Blowhole.

"Well, well 009 also known as Marlene, we meet again, how on earth did you survive our last encounter, I sincerely hoped you were dead?" Blowhole spat out with venom traced through it.

Marlene smirked as she glanced toward an air vent, "well, well, Blowhole woundn't you like to know?"

"I would so don't make the same mistake again!" Blowhole opened his mouth to say something else when...

"RING OF FIRE DISABLED!" Sounded the booming voice all through out the cave.

Blowhole cried put in frustration, "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Marlene grinned "well that's my cue!" Using her grapple hook she swung it up towards the vent and managed to climb up to where she made her escape being careful as she watched out for the penguins also making their esacpe. She was lucky to have gotten back to the zoo before them.

Blowhole was furious, "no this cannot happen again...Redone!"

"Yeah Doc?!"

"We must find out where 009 lives, she must be taken down once and for all!" Blowhole laughed evilly.

xXXx

Next morning Marlene woke up rather early so she could give the item back to her HQ, pressing down on the rock next to her bed the manchines appeared and the same brown otter appeared on the screen, "009 reporting mission was a success, I'm transfering the item you were after right now!" Marlene said with a serious face.

"Well done Marlene I knew you could do it, Blowhole didn't give you much trouble did he?"

"No, he had other things to take care of."

The brown male otter chuckled, "right, well until next time 009!" He saluted as the screen switched off.

Marlene sighed as the machines disappeared, "whew that sure took a lot outta me, better get some more rest." she went for a quick dip in her pond and as she did she could over hear Julien moaning about how no would know about him being a spy.

"Welcome to my world ring-tail!" Skipper said while patting him on the shoulder. Marlene smiled before jumping into her cave unaware that she was being watched


	3. Chapter 3

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 3**

Dr Blowhole and his team of crab's where controlling a flying hot air balloon, crabs where manning the controls while Blowhole himself watched a screen with great interest. "So, Maaaaarlene you thought you could escape me, hehehe and what a coincidence she lives right next to the peng-u-ines!" Blowhole chuckled.

"Red-one lock on 009's location we don't want to lose it." He ordered.

"Rightoooo boss!"

Marlene lay asleep on her bed, when a crash from outside woke her up. She shot up out her bed and tiptoed to the entrance of her cave. She saw nothing that could have made a crash outside, even outside of her habitat. "Hmm, maybe I dreamt it." She shrugged before turning back.

She walked back inside only to be confronted by two crabs snapping their claws and laughing evilly at her, "Crabs!" She yelled as they started to attack her, until one brought a spray bottle and used it on her, making her faint into their claws. One brought out a walkie talkie, "boss, we got her!"

"Ah, excellent red-one bring her up!"

"Rodger that boss!" The crabs carried Marlene back onto the hot air balloon and they disappeared into the night sky.

xXXx

The next morning fell on a Sunday which gave the penguins a break from their cute and cuddly routine. Skipper gave the boys some time off, for their success on their last mission against Blowhole. "Okay boy's time for some rest and relaxation, you've earned it!" Skipper said with a smile.

Private cheered, "yeaaah, guess who's getting first dibs on the TV."

Rico looked disappointed, "oohhhh."

"Sorry Rico but I do have a lot of shows to catch up with and you did have it last time if I remember correctly." Private replied.

Rico shrugged and waved his flipper he then spewed up a stick of dynamite, Skipper raised his eyes as Rico walked off with it, "and just what are you doing with that dynamite soldier?"

Rico laughed nervously, "eehhh bababbaba."

Skipper sighed, "alright you can blow up one thing and I do mean one thing Rico, don't want an action replay of last time."

"Yeeeaaah!" Rico cheered.

Skipper then turned to Kowalski, "so, what will you be doing Kowalski?"

"Well I'll be inventing of course although what I'm inventing right now. Marlene said she would help me with, since I need her assistance." Kowalski said while looking at his clipboard.

Skipper turned back to Private, "Private would you mind fetching Marlene before you start watching your shows?

"Sure thing Skippah!" Private saluted and climbed up the ladder, he then made his way over to the otter habitat, what he found shocked him beyond belief. "Marlene!" He gasped with worry and ge glanced all around her cave and saw that her cave was trashed, and it looked as if there had been a struggle. "Oh, dear I'd better go and tell the others." Not waiting another moment Private made his way back to the HQ.

"SKIPPAH SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED TO MARLENE!" Private shouted in a panic while waving his flippers in the air. Skipper watched as the young soldier ran back and forth in blind panic until he slapped him on the head.

"Calm down soldier, now tell me slowly this time, what happened?" Skipper said with his flippers on Private's shoulders.

"It's just like I said, something awful has happened to Marlene, I went to her habitat and she wasn't there but that's not the worse part, but I think it's better that I show you." Private explained. Skipper nodded.

"Right let's move boy's!"

They made their way to Marlene's habitat, Skipper was shocked at what they found, "smoke salmon, what in the hand state happened and would someone please tell me were Marlene is?"

Kowalski searched around for clues along with Rico who pointed something out, "KOWALSKI!" He shouted to get the penguins attention.

"What is it Rico?" Rico pointed to the floor.

There on the floor were footprints tiny dotted footprints "Skipper I think you should take a look at this!" Kowalski said motioning for him to come over. Skipper eyes went wide he knew they tracks anywhere.

"Crabs!" Skipper growled and clenched his flipper, "but that means..."

"Dr Blowhole has Marlene!" Private said finishing his sentence.

"But why would Blowhole take Marlene it doesn't make sence!" Kowalski frowned.

"Perhaps I can answer that question?!" Came a voice that none of the penguins knew.

Their eyes were wide open when they couldn't find the source. "Where did that come from?!" Skipper asked.

"Uh, if you just push down on that rock there you'll be able to see me!" Explained the voice.

Kowalski spotted the rock and pressed and once again the penguins eyes went wide as machines appeared from under the ground, "what the...Whoa! look at all this state of the art stuff!" Kowlaksi was impressed and really excited to see all these machines.

Skipper stood in a daze until a screen switched on, "um is this thing on?" The four penguins got in front of it and saw a male brown otter adjusting the screen on his side.

"Ah, much better there you are. Well I'm sure this has come of a bit of a surprise to you penguins since you would have never expected Marlene to be a secret agent." He said and watched all their shocked faces and wide eyes Skipper almost would have fainted it weren't for Kowlaski who caught him in the process.

"SECRET AGENT!" They all cried.

The otter nodded a chuckled, "yes, and a very high skilled one at that!"

Skipper shook his head, "whoa, now your actually telling me that sweet otter is a secret agent?!" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes and she needs your help penguins, normally we wouldn't have told you but she's been captured by her worst enemy and she maybe a secret agent but she does lack fighting skills, hm she never liked fighting of any kind."

Kowalski came forward, "who is this enemy?"

"One you penguins know all to well...Dr Blowhole!" Sighed the otter, well that did it for Skipper he fainted right then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 5**

Skipper eyes opened his vision was blurry and he could hear the voice's of Kowlaski, Private and Rico. Once it was back to normal he shook his head, "ugggh, are you my mommy?" He asked Kowlaksi, Kowalski glanced at the other two and shrugged.

"Skipper are you okay? Snap out of it man!"

Skipper shook himself again and pushed himself up from the ground while holding his head,"uhh, I just had a strange dream, we all find out that Marlene was a spy, but that's impossible am I right?" He laughed waving his flippers.

He found it strange when the others didn't laugh with him, he looked at their straight faces, "but Marlene is a spy Skippah we just found out a moment ago." Stated Private.

Skipper closed his eyes and raised one flipper, "no she isn't a spy, she can't be."

"I know you must find it hard to believe Skipper, but we have to save her. So it look's like we'll be heading back to Coney island sooner than we thought." Kowalski said.

Skipper sighed and nodded, "alright let's move!"

xXXx

Dr Blowhole laughed evilly as he went back and forth in his Segway in front of an out cold Marlene. "Finally I have 009 in my grasp, revenge is sweet!" He chuckled. He soon realised that the otter was begging to wake up.

Marlene woke up only to find herself strapped to a metal wall just like the penguins were, she growled when she saw Blowhole in front of her, "Blowhole!"

"Well, well Marlene did we have a nice nap?!" Blowhole smirked.

Marlene glared at him, "It would have been nicer if I had a bed!"

"Sorry but you'll have to make do with the wall cause you'll be there for a long time!" He laughed.

Marlene continued to glare at him, "what do you plan on doing?!"

"Ohhhh, nothing much I just want to see you and Skipper suffer!" She gasped at the mentioned of Skipper's name.

"Leave Skipper out of this!" Marlene snarled.

Blowhole chuckled evilly, "my have we hit a soft spot?! Hehehhe, I know Skipper likes you Marlene and when I say likes I mean love he just won't admit it." Blowhole smirked when he saw her shocked face.

"H-how would you know that?!"

"Ohhhh, just a little secret of mine which I will not reveal. But just think Skipper watching the love of his life die before his very eyes, hehehe, it's perfectly evil if I do say so myself!" Blowhole chuckled darkly.

Marlene gasped and growled at him as he leaned towards her, "so until the arrival of Skipper I shall leave you alone with your thoughts, just don't any ideas about escaping!" Blowhole warned while he chuckled as he made his way out the room, the lights switched off with one remaining on Marlene.

xxXXxx

Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico waited until night fall before they left, Kowlaksi got the jet packs ready and they stood in a line on top of the HQ. They placed goggles on their eyes and waited for Skippers orders, "okay commence butt wiggling now!"

The penguins shook their bodies making the fizz in the bottles fizz up and then they shot off into the night sky, unbekown to them Julien, Mort and Maurice watched as they went. "Were do you think there going?" Questioned Maurice.

"Oooo, probably on some super secret spy mission, grrr how dare they be leaving me behind they know that I'm a double agent spy guy, hmm!" Julien yelled outraged that he was left behind.

"Too bad we don't know where there going." Said Maurice.

Julien frowned but then grinned, "I have an idea, come we must be going."

Maurice rolled his eyes and he Mort followed the lemur king, "yeah for king Julien double agent!" Mort cheered as they headed towards the underground subway.

Meanwhile the penguins landed safely in the same place in Coney island as before, "alright we're in, now boy's keep an eye out for any traps, Blowhole might be expecting us back sooner than he thought." Skipper said as they removed the jet packs and snuck their through the base.

"Sure thing Skippah!"

The penguins crouched down on their bellies as they moved through the over head metal walk ways to avoid the crabs on the ground who where guarding the base also taking out a couple who were on the top. They found the room were they battled Kromclaw after a while and Skipper stopped suddenly making the three behind him bump into him, "mamma boooey! Marlene!" Skipper shrieked.

Down below them Marlene slept under the warm light. Skipper signal for them to roll and flip down onto the ground and in front of Marlene. Skipper stepped forward his eyes wide and worried for the brown otter, "Mar-Marlene!" He called to see if she would move.

She began to stir and her eyes opened groggy he sighed in relife, "ughhh wha, is...Is that you S-Skipper?" She asked as her eyes fully opened.

"I'm here Marlene don't worry." Skipper frowned as he saw that she was strapped to the wall just like they were.

"Skippah, how do we her out of that?!" Private questioned.

Skipper looked all over the room for a control panel but the one that was there before was destroyed, "Kowalski options!"

"Uh, I'm afraid the only thing I think off is using a crowbar!"Kowalski said while flipping through his clipboard.

Skipper nodded, "Rico, crowbar me, I'll get you outta there Marlene even if it takes me all night!"

Rico spewed up a crowbar and tossed it to Skipper who was about to jumped onto the wall when a voice sounded out to them, "I don't think so Skipper, you peng-u-ins have messed with me for the last time and that last time was just one to many, but this time I will have my revenge!" Blowhole laughed darkly as he rolled out of the shadows behind the penguins.

"You can mess with us Blowhole but you DARE lay one flipper on Marlene!" Skipper warned his eyes narrowing at the dolphin.

Blowhole smiled, "ooo, you know Marlene said the same thing about you Skipper, but I couldn't possibly choose between you." Blowhole said mencingly


	5. Chapter 5

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 5**

Blowhole laughed mencingly until his segway rolled back, "whoooaa!" Two crabs pushed him back up, "hmm, yes well as I was saying Skipper, I couldn't possibily choose between the two of you, soooo I thought why not kill my most hated enemy before the very one that loves her!" Blowhole smirked towards the flat headed penguin.

Skipper's eyes went wide but then he glared, Marlene looked at Skipper with hope that he did love her as much as she loved him. The three penguins looked at one another with surprised expressions, they knew their leader had feelings for the brown otter, but because they where cammando penguins Skipper proclaimed that there was no room for love.

Suddenly dozens of crabs surrounded them, the penguins got in a fighting stance. Skipper watched as they got closer and closer. "Capture those peng-u-ins, but keep Skipper apart from his team!" Blowhole smirked evilly.

The penguins gasped at the many crabs closing in, Skipper was pushed away and the crabs brought out dart guns. Before the penguins knew it darts flew at them from all sides, their eyes became drowsy and four penguins fainted.

"Hahhahahahah excellent red ones now lock Kowalski, Private and Rico in a cage and Skipper and Marlene in a seperate one together!" Blowhole grinned as the penguins were being dragged along the ground and flung into a metal cage.

Skipper tried to pull himself towards Marlene before he fainted, he reached out a flipper towards her. "Mar...Marlene..." He breathed out as he shut his eyes.

Marlene gasped "Skipper! No!"

"Skipper, yes heheheh, don't think I'm leaving you out Marlene!" Blowhole chuckled as a crab stood beside him with a dart gun in his claws. Blowhole nodded towards the crab and the crab shot Marlene, and like the penguins she fainted and then was taken from the metal wall and placed in a metal cage with Skipper.

"What now boss?" Asked the crab by Blowholes side.

Blowhole smiled with satifaction as he watched the cages get moved to another room, "now we wait red-one, my machine isn't ready yet, then when it is I shall have the joy of watching my greatest enemy die before the one that loves her! Then he'll die aswell!" Blowhole grinned.

xXXx

Skipper opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the blurred vision. He felt really dizzy as he pushed himself up. "Ughhhh, Blowhole your gonna pay!" He said as he held his head, he frowned as he felt something soft and fuzzy against his body. "Hm, what is tha?...AHHH...Mar...Marlene!" Skipper's eyes went wide as he jumped up as he saw Marlene just lying there and out of it.

He snuck up to her since she had started snoring, he laughed a little "Marlene...Marlene!" He whispered but then his voice went a little higher, "Marlene!" He then yelled.

"AHHH, oh whew Skipper don't do that!" Marlene gasped suddenly when she realised he was standing right next to her. She rubbed her head but shock at the sudden hug Skipper gave her.

"I'm glad your alright Marlene!" Skipper said as he stepped back with a flipper rested on her shoulder.

Marlene smiled sweetly at Skipper but then it dropped and Skipper quickly noticed, "what's wrong Marlene?"

"Sk-Skipper, aren't you going to interrogate me for being a spy? I mean I bet you never saw this coming," Marlene asked quietly.

Skipper frowned, "no I'm not, I am a bit surprised AND a little annoyed THAT you never told me, even though that I told you about me and the guys."

Marlene nodded and sighed as she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry Skipper, I wanted to tell you I really did...But I was advised by my commanding officer not to, just because we had the same enemy and I was afraid that he'd find me."

Skipper nodded in understanding, he opned his beak to speak but was rudely interupted by Blowhole and couple of crabs coming in the room one crab dragged the cage where the other penguins were being held all three were awake glaring at the dolphin.

"Aww, isn't this nice talking things over are we? Hehheehe too bad you don't have long to talk!" Blowhole laughed darkly.

"Skippah!" Called Private worried for his leader he sighed in relife when he saw Skipper standing with Marlene inside the cage, "he's alright."

"Not for long, Private!" Blowhole leaned down to the young penguin.

"Alright Blowhole what kind of sick twisted plan have you come up with this time?!" Skippersnarled and glared, his left flipper stuck out to protect Marlene.

Blowhole merely laughed on his segway he pushed a green button, and in the middle of the room a glass chamber appeared, the three penguins gasped when the light shined bright on it. "Behold my newest creation built merely to destory you penguins and Marlene!"

"And as I said Marlene will have the pleasure of going first, so Skipper perpare youself as you watch the very one you love die before your very eyes, hehehe then followed by your beloved team and finally it'll be your turn which I'm quite looking forward to!" Blowhole grinned.

Skipper growled he had to get everyone outta this but how? There was no way he was letting Blowhole lay one flipper on Marlene, he glanced over to Kowalski hoping for some options but even Kowalski couldn't think of anything knowing what his leader wanted all he could was shrug. Skipper sighed his attention turned to the door of the cage and Marlene was being dragged out by a crab.

"MARLENE!" He leaped for the crab.

"SKIPPER!"

Blowhole still with a twisted grin on his face nodded at the crab as he flung the otter inside the glass chamber, Skipper was attacked by two crabs inside the cage to stop him from getting out one of them successfully pinning him down his face hit the ground of the metal cage but he was able to lift it up and saw Marlene and he felt helpless to do anything.

"Noooo Marlene!" He chocked out a flipper trying to reach out but just not quiet making it.

Marlene placed her paws on the glass of the chamber as Blwohole cirlced it pressing various buttons on the control part of the machine, "nighty night Marlene... " He chcukled as the chamber lit up his twisted smile getting bigger by the second.

"I can't watch!" Cried Private whimpering with tears stained to his white cheeks as he covered his eyes with his flippers. Kowlaksi shut his eyes tight along with Rico who done the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 6**

Marlene stared at Skipper from inside of the chamber she felt weak her eyes were starting to blur and it wasn't long before she collapsed. Blowhole could do nothing but laugh at his success his flippers high in the air, "it's working. And for once nothing can interrupt this *sighs* Make's me wish I had a video camera, oh well seeing it with my own eyes is good enough." Blowhole smirked towards Skipper who was on the verge of tears, not many things could make the commando penguin cry it really was a rare sight to see.

"Noooo this...Can't...Be happening?!" Skipper choked out unable to hold it back, a few tears leaked out his own eyes the other penguins were crying to, Private especially.

"Oh, believe me Skipper it is and I think we are now even." Blowhole chuckled.

Skipper growled menacingly, a growl that he'd had never used before one that even scared Blowhole and Skipper's team. With all his strength he pushed himself up, his flippers grabbed the crabs that had him pinned down, he flipped them upside down on their backs without second and gave them a punch to the face.

"You've messed with the wrong penguin, Blowhole!" Skipper snarled darkly his eyes narrowing.

Blowhole steered a bit away from him, "uh, now let's not do anything hasty *gulps* uh, boy I've never ever seen you this mad before."

Skipper smirked a twisted smile, "it's a good thing, not many animals get to see me this mad, your one of the lucky few."

Blowhole could feel himself shaking, "uh, but I'm mammal not animal."

"Oh boohoo!" Skipper chuckled, "Private, what's that thing I always say about mammals?" Skipper briefly glanced at the younger penguin who was shaking himself, unable to stop his tears.

"Th- that all mammals are morons, s-sir!" Private choked out.

Skipper nodded towards Blowhole, "my point exactly. So prepare yourself Blowhole cause your going down!" And that was it, Skipper leaped for the dolphin, he threw punch after punch and Blowhole was unable to stop him as they rolled about on the floor.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Kowalski, Rico and Private were surprised to see Julien, Mort and Maurice. "Well, we found it." Maurice said a little puffed out.

"Finally now I can begin using my super spying skills." Julien noticed the penguins inside the cage. "Oh, hello penguins, where is mister bossy penguin?"

Kowalski shook his head, "Julien can you Mort and Maurice, free Marlene?"

Julien gasped, "de lovely Marlene has been captured, this is outrageousness!"

Maurice turned to Kowalski, "where is she?"

Kowalski pointed his flipper towards the chamber and that's when all three lemurs gasped, Mort had tears in his eyes, "is she..?" Maurice stopped himself to afraid to ask, Kowalski knew what he meant though.

"I don't know, I would know if I could get a closer look."

Julien turned to the other two lemurs, "come on, we shall be getting the lovely Marlene outta that glass thingy."

Maurice nodded and followed the lemur king, "how do we do that?"

Julien thought for a moment, "hmm, fix it Mort!" He said kicking Mort up onto the machine, where he began pushing various buttons.

Mort pushed and pushed until the glass part of the chamber was removed, Julien and Maurice jumped up and tried to push one another forward towards Marlene three of them to afraid to find out the truth. "Oh, fine I'll do it," Maurice sighed and stepped forward and placed his paw on Marlene's shoulder.

Julien and Mort had their eyes closed, "well, is she dead?" Questioned Julien.

Maurice looked confused, "I don't know, I can't really tell."

Skipper and finally knocked out Blowhole, he freed his team but couldn't bring himself to look at Marlene, "come on boy's we'd better get her home." He sighed sadly.

"Sk-Skipper there is a possibility that she is still alive." Kowalski said trying to comfort Skipper.

Skipper closed his eyes they opened soon after with tears leaking out, "can you check Kowalski?"

Kowalski nodded, "sure thing."

The smart penguin waddled over to the limp Marlene, he gently turned her over onto her back and felt her wrists, a few seconds pasted with no response, Kowalski sighed sadly, "I'm afraid..."

"Wait look she's breathing!" Private cheered.

Skipper eyes went wide and he turned round, and indeed she was. The only problem was that she wasn't waking up, Skipper slid over just to be sure, "Kowalski, is there any reason as to why she's not waking up?"

"Um, I can't say I don't what that machine does."

Skipper sighed, "alright let's get her home!"

xXXx

One eye popped opened and survived it's surrounding's, one light shined on a machine that was all cracked and broken. Smirking the one-eyed dolphin got himself up by gripping the handle bars of the segway. "Oooooh, I bet you'd loooooove to know what that maaacchine does Kowalski!" Blowhole laughed darkly.

"Your plan worked boss!"

"Yes, redone so far so good. And what a raaaare sight to see Skipper crying like a little baby, now I know Skipper's one true weakness. But his anger really did unsettle me, I'll have to watch out for that!" Blowhole said with a shiver. He winced at his black eye on his face.

"Oooooh, redone get me some ice pronto!" Blowhole ordered rubbing his eye with his flipper.

"Riiightoo boss!"

Blowhole chuckled evilly out the room, "don't think this is over Skipper! For I Dr Blowhole shall be rid of you and Marlene once and for all!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Marlene The Super Spy**

**Chapter 7**

The penguins and lemurs along with Marlene made it back to the zoo by morning. Skipper and Kowalski place Marlene back inside her cave, with Kowalski checking up on her every now and then during the day. Skipper sat in the HQ with coffee in one flipper and his head flat on the stone table.

_'I can't believe I let that happen to Marlene, I never even got the chance to tell her how much I lo-ugh I can't even say it in my head. I hope she wakes up soon_,_' _Skipper sighed. He took a sip of his fish coffee. Private stood before his leader hoping to cheer him up.

"Skippah everything will be alright you'll see and I'm sure Marlene will wake up soon and everything will be back to normal," Private said a little unsure of himself.

_'Poor naïve Private,' _Skipper thought and slightly smiled, though he appreciated that Private tried to cheer him up, "thanks Private but I'm not so sure."

Private opened his mouth to speak when Kowalski burst through the fish bowl entrance of the HQ, "Skipper Marlene's awake!" Kowalski cried.

"She is!" Skipper cried a little excited.

They made they way to Marlene's habitat and stopped before the entrance as Skipper and jumped onto his webbed feet. "Skipper is something wrong?" Asked Kowalski not sure as to why Skipper stopped.

"Uh, would you boy's mind if I went in alone?" Skipper asked with a sad sigh.

"Sure Skipper," Kowalski and Private nodded.

Skipper smiled at the two then made his way inside. He knocked just as he entered and was surprised to see the otter sitting up on the edge of her bed. She looked strangely confused, Marlene gasped at the sound of the knock and blinked in surprise to see another penguin.

"Hey Marlene how are ya feeling?" Skipper asked nervously.

Marlene didn't say anything she frowned, "my, my name is Marlene?"

Skipper raised his eye ridge, "uh yes Marlene are you alright?"

"I, I don't know I don't remember, um who are you?" Marlene asked frowning her face showed an expression of being even more confused than she already was.

Skipper froze in his place his eyes widened in shock, the flat-headed penguin shook his head, "uh, Kowalski get in here!" He called smart penguin in a slight panic.

Kowalski slid inside along with Private, "what is it Skipper?"

Skipper excused himself from Marlene and pulled Kowalski and Private to the side, "Kowalski I think Marlene may have amnesia," he whispered in concern and a bit panicked.

Kowalski's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Skipper turned to Marlene and the two penguins walked over to her, "um, Marlene do you know who I am?" Asked Kowalski.

Marlene eyes narrowed, "um, no should I?"

Skipper's eyes went wide again she really did have amnesia, "no, this is not happening blast that Blowhole I didn't beat him hard enough!" Skipper yelled in fury.

Kowalski inspected Marlene more closely with a magnifying glass, "hey what are you doing?!" Marlene questioned as Kowalski inspected her.

"Don't worry Marlene I'm only checking to see if that machine has done any serious damage."

Marlene couldn't be any more confused than she already was, "what machine, could you penguin's please tell me what's going on?"

Skipper sighed it really hurt him that Marlene couldn't remember him, "M-Marlene, I'm Skipper and this is Kowalski the other two were Private and Rico, we're your friend's. I couldn't believe at first but you turned out to be a spy a good spy one that defeated evil, sure you lacked fighting skills which I'm more than happy to teach you, but you had the know how to handle any situation you got in and that's just incredible," Skipper explained with out stretched flippers.

Marlene's eyes were wide but she burst out laughing, "yeah right me a spy, that couldn't be real, that's the kinda stuff you get in movies."

Skipper looked at the floor sadly, "but you must remember something Marlene?" Private asked hopeful.

Marlene stopped her laughing and sighed, "I'm really sorry I really am, I know I should but I really can't remember anything, except now I do remember my name but that's it nothing more." Marlene looked away with a sad face.

"Skipper perhaps if we show Marlene around the zoo something might jog her memory?" Suggested Kowalski.

Skipper stared at Marlene in thought and nodded at Kowalski's suggestion, "uh, good idea, you alright with that Marlene?"

Marlene nodded and shrugged, "sure."

They strolled around the zoo and Marlene did not seem to remember much, the penguins had reintroduced her to many of the other animals. Julien jumped out of his habitat when they had passed by, "why hello silly penguins and otter it is I king Julien here to make a special announcement!" Julien cried out in excitement.

Skipper frowned with folded flipper's and gave a frustrated sigh, "what is it this time ring tail something to do with sky spirits?"

Julien laughed, "ahahahh, well yes the sky spirits are part of it because they love me, Maurice inform them of what I plan to do!"

Maurice sighed in annoyance, "why can't you just do it?!"

Julien slapped his head, "because Maurice I am the king!"

Maurice shrugged, "fine, king Julien invites you all to his celebration party of the sky spirits blah, blah blah!"

Private was the one most excited out of the penguins and Marlene, "oohhh, can we go Skippah please?"

Marlene lit up also, "maybe I could get to know everybody and get my memory back!"

Kowalski nodded in agreement, "perhaps that could work and with everyone in the same place you might at least remember something, whatddya say Skipper?" The smart penguin asked while turning to his leader.

Skipper sighed in defeat he really didn't want to go but he did want to help Marlene, "alright, we'll come but no funny business ring tail!" He warned.

Julien scoffed, "who is be being funny? Surely it is not I king Julien, come Maurice and Mort we must be preparing my kingdom for tonight's festives!" And with that the lemurs jumped back into their habitat.

Marlene scrated her head, "huh,well they were pretty weird but a party does sound like fun right about now."

Skipper laughed, "yeah that's about as weird as you'll get around here," the penguins dropped Marlene off at her habitat to let her rest for a bit and back inside the HQ Kowalski had come up with a suggestion which Skipper was not happy about.

"No way Kowalski I'm am not asking Marlene out on a date for Julien's Party!" Skipper yelled back at the smart penguin.

"But we've all got dates Skipper!" Kowalski replied shocking the flat headed penguin.

"What since when?" He asked.

"Well since a couple of hour's ago, Private's going with mama duck but that's not really a date, Rico's got his doll girlfriend and I'm going with Doris," explained Kowalski with a red face.

Skipper eyed him, "oh really, how's Doris getting there if she can only swim in water?"

Kowalski showed him his clipboard, "with this my new invention, it's a mobile tank that I'm able to wheel over to Julien's habitat lucky enough there's a lot of room in Julien's habitat and he doesn't mind."

Skipper shook his head, "I'm still not asking Marlene out on a date!"

"But you'll be left out Skippah and sitting all by yourself!"Chimed in Private.

"So, I don't even wanna go, look why don't you boy's go on without me and have fun, I'll stay here!" Skipper said heading for the leaders to the outside.

The three sighed in defeat once he'd left, "well, that went well," stated Kowalski.

"Why do you suppose he doesn't wanna ask Marlene out?" Questioned the young penguin.

"I don't know and I know for certain that he has feelings for Marlene, I just have to find out for sure and get him to ask her out," Kowalski said in determination while he made his way up the ladder to join Skipper on the platform.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 8**

Kowalski spotted his leader sitting by the fish bowl, with a far off look on his face. Skipper let out a breathless sigh and jumped slightly as Kowalski approached him and sat down next to him, "so, I guess you and Doris made up? Huh Kowalski" Asked Skipper a bit curious as he glanced towards the smart penguin with a smirk on his face.

Kowalski blushed a little and nodded, "well, yes but we're not actually together or anything yet, we're just friends," Kowalski said while he shook his head and his blush had died down, he rubbed his head with his flipper and turned to Skipper. "Is there nothing I can do, to convince you to come tonight Skipper?"

The flat-headed penguin sighed, "Kowalski I can't ask Marlene on a date."

Kowalski raised his eyes in wonder, "why not?"

"Because she's not the same Marlene, she doesn't remember us beside I don't even know if the other Marlene liked me anyway," Skipper sighed sadly but he quickly covered his beak when he realised what he just said.

Kowalski smiled and chuckled, "Skipper of course she likes you, you just haven't seen it."

Skipper raised his eyes in surprise "what do you mean by that?"

Kowalski blushed red, "um t-that Mar-Marlene has f-feelings for you."

Skipper froze in shock, "what?!" He nearly screamed so loud that the whole zoo would have heard.

The flat headed penguin grabbed Kowalski by the shoulders, "how long have you known this?!"

Kowalski gulped, "um, long enough."

Skipper frowned, "did Marlene tell you."

Kowalski chuckled nervously, "well, no but the sign's were easy to spot."

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "hm, well I guess I could ask her."

Kowalski grinned in excitement, "you will?"

Skipper gave Kowalski a weird look, the smart penguin's grin turned into a nervous smile, "heh, well, you know this may help her remember us."

Skipper's gaze turned to the otter habitat and he stood on his web feet, feeling pretty confident about himself. "Wish me luck Kowalski," Skipper sighed with a smile and jumped over his habitat and made his way to Marlene's place. Skipper paused for a moment before going in.

_'Should I knock? Or do what I always do?' _Skipper thought for a second he shrugged and jumped on his belly and slid right and startled the brown otter who was sitting on her bed holding her guitar.

Marlene almost jumped out her skin and the guitar went flying out her hands but Skipper caught it before it fell on the ground, "gah Skipper can't you learn how to knock?!" Marlene screamed but suddenly she stopped something about what she said made her remember something, "wait Skipper you guy's do that all the time don't you and I get really annoyed by it?!" She cried in excitement at finally remembering something.

Skipper rubbed his head, "uh, yeah look I know we shouldn't just burst in but...Wait Marlene do you remember us now?!"

Marlene narrowed her eyes, "I remember a bit, I guess now but not everything."

Skipper smiled he was happy that she at least remembered him he then remember why he was here, "uh, Mar-Marlene can I ask you something?" He asked a little nervously.

Marlene glanced back at Skipper, "sure Skipper what would you like to ask?"

Skipper gulp slightly,"um, well you know that party tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if you'd, you know like to uh go with me?" Skipper asked with his eyes closed slightly afraid of what her reply would be.

Marlene eyes went wide in surprise she wasn't expecting this, for some reason part of her was really excited that he'd actually asked her out on a date, but she couldn't understand why as she hardly knew the penguin standing before her. However something in her mind told her to say yes so she just went with it, "sure Skipper I'd love to go with you," Marlene smiled.

Skipper's eyes shot open and a big smile appeared on his beak, "r-really you will?"

Marlene nodded to confirm and she giggled as he hugged her out of happiness and he couldn't control himself, Skipper pulled himself together when he realised what'd just done, "uh s-sorry Marlene I, I don't know what came over me, heh. So I'll uh pick you up once the zoo closes is that alright?" Marlene nodded and watched as Skipper slid out of her habitat as he waved her goodbye.

_'What is this feeling, why am I so happy that he just asked me out, do I like him or something? Or used to like him I suppose oh I wish I could remember it's so frustrating!' _Marlene sighed as she paced about her cave, she soon gave up and sat down on a rock which gave her the shock of her life she fell backwards as they came up from the ground.

Gasping in fright she was a little startled to see machines appear from nowhere all around her cave "whoa, what?!" She breathed out. A screen had switched on, on one of the TV monitors. Marlene cautiously pushed herself up to take a look and she frowned when the screen was blank there was nothing but the back ground of a metal room with flashing lights.

The otter narrowed her eyes but was startled again by an unfamiler voice, "hello, hello is this thing on?" A dolphin with one eye appeared on the screen the dolphin had turned to a couple of crabs behind him, "can you please get this thing working? Push that button over there!"

The crab did as asked and the dolphin could now see Marlene, "sure thing boss!"

The dolphin grinned, "ah, much better I can see you now."

Marlene was confused to say the least and what Skipper said about her being a spy was becoming so real and a possibility, "uh...Who are you?" She asked as she took a step closer to the screen.

The dolphin chuckled and was unable to hold in his laughter,"who am I? You ask, indeed who am I? Hehehe, my dear I am Dr Blowhole...Your boss!" Blowhole grinned through his laughter.

Marlene blinked in confusion not sure as to why he found this so funny, "what's so funny?"

Blowhole stopped himself, "heh, n-nothing it's just that I have a sore throat and thought laughter would get rid of it, *coughs* hmm well Marlene I'm so glad to see your alright, Skipper hasn't done anything to yet has he?!"

Marlene frowned, "no, why would he?"

"Because Marlene, you've been captured by him and taken away from me, luckily I found a way that I can help you out!" Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"I don't feel captured."

Blowhole growled, "that's because you don't remember anything, he's brainwashed you!"

"Why?"

"Because he's wants revenge on me, you were one of my best agents!"

"What can I do?" Marlene asked growling a little at thought of trusting Skipper and his team.

Blowhole chuckled again, "you have to eliminate Skipper and his team but mostly Skipper, once you succeed I will give directions to my base."

Marlene was shocked at first but she nodded, "I'll do my best boss!"

Blowhole nodded back and switched the screen off, his evil laughter came on full force, "I can't beleive I pulled it off, now I have the best otter agent under my control...Let's see Skipper stop me now!" His laughter got louder and louder through out his flying hot airballoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 9**

It was 5 o'clock in the evening, the zoo was just getting ready to close since Alice one of the main zoo keeper's was at the exit. She was shouting at the visiter's telling them to get out since she wanted home some time that night. King Julien watched with anticipation as she locked the gate's. He grinned with much excitement as he could and yelled so loud that poor Maurice's ear drums almost burst.

"Hahahhah, okay Maurice let's get this party started, we can't be keeping the sky spirit's waiting any longer!" Julien cried as he jumped past the grey lemur and up to his throne where the boom box was located. He pushed the button and the music was blaring out it.

Mort danced along with the music, "yeah, I like dancing!"

Maurice sighed but he was rather excited himself, so he helped Julien get things ready until the other animals started to pile in.

Soon everyone was there including the penguins, Kowalski hung out with Doris in the water tank while Rico danced with his doll girlfriend. Skipper, Maurice and Mason stood at the bar of the lemur habitat watchng everyone. Marlene had told Skipper that she wasn't quite ready to go yet when he went to pick her up at 5 o'clock, so she told him she'd get him there.

Skipper was a little worried since it was already past six, "you alright there Skippah?" Asked Private as he jumped up onto the bar with mama duck.

Skipper lifted his head and greeted the two, "oh hey Private and mama duck, say whose watching the ducklings?" He asked curiously.

Mama duck waved her wing, "oh don't worry, there being taking care of by my good friend Antonio, he lives in Central park. Private was kind enough to ask me to come tonight, he thought I might need a little break from my duckling's there such a handful sometimes."

Skipper nodded in understanding, "so Skippah, where is Marlene? I thought she was coming with you," asked Private.

Skipper could feel himself heat up at the mention of Marlene, "uh, well she said she wasn't ready so she would come round a bit later."

"Well, hello shelia!" Came Joe's voice.

Marlene had entered the habitat she blushed slightly at how everyone was staring at her, she wore a light blue dress and a small flower, Skipper growled slightly but smiled as Marlene came over to him. Marlene blushed more as she approached the penguin.

"H-hey Skipper sorry I'm late," Marlene smiled bashfully.

Skipper smiled, "no worries Marlene, uh you look beautiful," he said while he could feel himself boiling up from the heat in his face.

Marlene giggled, "thanks skipper, I'm glad I had such good tastes."

Julien couldn't help but stare with his mouth wide open he joined Maurice as soon as Skipper left with Marlene as she had dragged the flat headed penguin onto the dance floor that Maurice had set up. "Wow, that otter has has never looked hotter, eh Maurice?"

Maurice rolled his eyes at the love struck lemur king, "I guess I have to agree with you, I've never seen her look like that before."

Julien sighed sadly, "to bad she likes the bossy penguin."

Maurice nodded, "yeeeeah."

Meanwhile on the dance floor Marlene danced herself away as Skipper watched in amazment he had know idea she could dance like that, "aren't you dancing Skipper?" Marlene asked as she paused in a slight moment of her dancing. She seemingly enjoyed the song that playing right now.

Skipper snapped out of his trance of watching the otter, "uh, actaully I don't do dancing and I also can't dance."

Marlene smiled and stopped, "why don't you just do what I do?"

Skipper could feels his cheeks burning, Private leaned towards Skipper as he danced,"what about that time you got Julien's groove, you danced well then?"

Skipper sighed, "that wasn't me dancing it was Julien groove stuck in me, making me dance."

"Still you danced quite well."

"I'll dance with ya shelia if the bird brain won't," came Joe's vocie with a grin on his face.

Skipper growled and placed a flipper on Marlene's shoulder, "as a matter of fact I will dance with Marlene, she is my _date_ after all," Skipper narrowed his eyes at Joe who frowned.

Joe huffed and walked off further into the dance floor, Marlene smiled at Skipper "so shall we?"

Skipper gulped he looked nervous, "um, y-yeah."

Soon Marlene was off dancing and Skipper still hadn't moved, "come on Skipper just do what I do, you'll be fine."

Skipper shrugged and started to move he copied Marlene's exact moves and even pulled out a few of his own, he found himself actually enjoying himself. There was one fast song after another until Julien thought it would be a great idea to put on a slow song.

He laughed as most of the animals had left the dance floor since most of them didn't have any partners, only few remained including Skipper and Marlene. Marlene sighed as she was about to leave the floor when a flipper rested on her shoulders.

Glancing to the side she saw a smirking Skipper, "you still want to dance?" She questioned.

Skipper answered her by giving her his flipper for her paw to take and a smile on his face, he slipped his other flipper around her waist and his other on her left shoulder. "Why not, I haven't had this much fun in ages."

Marlene giggled and they continued to dance only closer than normal. Marlene couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of stomach, making her blushed as Skipper dipped a little as the music sped up a little. Soon she felt her head spinning and the memory of earlier on came back to her.

She made a sudden stop and gripped the side of he head startling Skipper as she fell to her knee's, "Marlene, are you alright?!" He asked in alarm.

The brown otter didn't say a word her eyes closed shut and Skipper swore he saw a tear trickle out, he bent down and was about to pull her back up when she pushed him away. Shocking him and everyone else who were watching. Marlene made a dash back to her habitat wihout another word. Leaving everyone totally speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 10**

**Marlene's POV**

I ran back to my cave my head was spinning so much and it hurt really bad. So much memories came flooding back all at once. I'm not sure what to believe any more. I collapsed onto my knee's the memory of what that Dr Blowhole told me to do came rushing back. Frowning I stood up with a clenched paw. My eyes gazed over to the device Blowhole gave me to kill Skipper. I'm not sure if I can do this.

I picked it up, it looked like a gun except when you pushed the button a needle, came out the end of it. I gulped at the sharpness of it, my angar seemed to rush through me. I have no idea why those memories of Skipper and the other penguins are making me so angry, gripping the weapon tightly I come up with a plan to kill Skipper and once I succeed I'll will head back to my boss Dr Blowhole.

**Skipper's POV**

I um have no idea what just happened. My eyes were still wide open the party had seemed to stopped, since everyone was still shocked at what happened. Julien was the one to intrupt the silence. "Eh, what just happened?" I blinked as Private came and stood next to me.

"Did something happen to Marlene Skippah?"

"Um, no she was fine and I'm not sure what happened Kowalski any idea?" I asked Kowalski.

Kowalski jumped out the tank and joined me and Private, "well I do have a theory. It's possible that Marlene's memories came back all at once giving her a series of headaches in the process and that will cause her to run off cause she will be so confused."

I looked back to were she had run off, I know she went back to her habitat. "I guess I'd better check up on her just to make sure she's okay," I started to walk of since I was really worried about her.

"Wait, Skipper I wouldn't go just now!" Kowalski stopped me.

"Why not?!" I asked with a raised eye.

"Because she'll be confused and may lash out, just let her calm herself down first and I suggest that we check up on her in the morning."

I just stared at Kowalski I wasn't happy with that answer, but I guess Kowalski's right. Giving a sigh I nodded "well, alright Kowalsk but we check up on her first thing cause I'm really worried about her!" I ordered.

"Ooooo, does the silly billy penguin have feelings for de otter?" Julien giggled as he nudged Maurice.

I frowned and growled at ring-tail he really get's on my nerves sometimes. "I do not!"

"Sounds to me like you do, eh Skipper?"

I growled and clenched my flippers to stop myself from punching him but it wasn't working I couldn't control myself. He's really pushing it. "Marlene and Skipper up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, second comes marriage then comes the ba-" I had begun to walk away when he started singing. I could feel my cheeks heat up. His back was facing me when I gave him a punch to the back of his head.

He hit the ground face first and he turned to me while Mort laughed Private a little to and I can't express enough at how good that felt. "how dare you hit the king! Mort shut up a little okay!" He yelled back.

"Uh, okay." Mort giggled.

I frowned and walked back to the HQ with a sigh my team soon followed me, "okay, boys lights out!" We got to bed as soon as we got in and my team fell asleep before me. I couldn't sleep I was to worried about Marlene to sleep, she was confused and all I wanted to do was comfort her.

I stared at the ceiling of my bunk and tried to close my eyes it soon worked and I fell asleep not a deep sleep though I always still seem to be alert when I'm asleep. I had been asleep for a while now when suddenly I felt a breeze of cool wind blow through the HQ making me shiver.

My eyes snapped open immediately and I started to watch the ceiling from my bunk again when suddenly a shadow of pointy thing loomed over me making me freak out since I knew what it was. I sat up in alarm and yelled out "needles!" The obviously woke the rest of my team.

They jumped out of their beds and into a fighting stance, I was shocked when I saw that there was nothing there. They turned round "I'm awake I didn't touch anything I swear!" Said Private still a bit sleepy.

Kowalski noticed the shocked look on my face, "Skipper is everything alright do you have a night mare?"

I blinked down at them I hadn't moved from my bunk, "uh, ye-yeah that must've been what it was, sorry to wake you boys!"

"It's okay Skippah, we all have nightmares I always seem to have ones about badgers."

I smiled but something rustled at the back of the HQ. I jumped out and joined the boys I cautiously made my way over and was shocked when I found Marlene lying there with a gun and a needle sticking out of it. I gulped at it and almost would have fainted if it weren't for Kowalski who caught me.

"Mar-Marlene..." I breathed out.

She stirred and soon her eyes snapped open and she jumped up onto her feet and gripped the weapon in her paws. My eyes went wide as I stood back she didn't look happy at all. We all stood back as the needle thing popped out of the gun. I've always hated needles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 11**

**Skipper's POV **

I stood frozen at the at sight before me eyes wide in fear though I would never admit it out loud to anyone. Marlene was snarling at us the gun gripped tightly in her paws. The pointed needle made me almost sick to the stomach just looking at it, even worst than when I went for a check up. Marlene suddenly attacked me, which shocked me greatly she would never do that to me.

She was trying to kill me by the looks of it, the guys jumped outta the way, the closer she got to them with the needle. Why was she only wanting to kill me? "Kowalski analyst?!" I ordered while panicking and dodging the needles that shot outta that thing, they just narrowly missed me. I gulped at seeing how close they were.

The others had dived behind the stone table and Kowalski poked his head up from it. "Uh, it seems that Marlene is trying to kill you!"

I rolled my eyes way to state the obvious Kowalski, "tell me something I don't know!"

"Um, bats always fly left when flying outta their cave!"

I sighed in annoyance but that was interesting, "really?" I turned my gaze with a frown to Rico as I dodged another attack the needle went straight into the wall that time. "Rico!" I yelled.

Rico slapped Kowalski on his head "ow, uh well I bet Blowhole is the cause of this!"

"My thoughts exactly!" I gasped when she had me cornered, I managed to grab hold of the gun and we both held it with my back against the wall. "Marlene why are you trying to kill me?!" I asked as we struggled about.

Marlene narrowed her eyes at me, "because you kidnapped me and took me away!"

My eyes went wide in shock, where in the hand state did she get that idea? "Marlene I would never do anything like that to you!"

"Skipper, Marlene's been brainwashed, that machine or Blowhole must've done something to her!" I looked toward Kowalski then back at Marlene.

"Curse you Blowhole!" I growled and muttered.

I had to do something to make her believe me but what? We started to stumble about until we rolled onto the floor on our backs. We rolled on top of one another for a few minutes, I was trying to get the gun off her. Suddenly and without realizing we rolled so far to were Marlene was on the ground and I was on top of her and we stopped.

My head had been jerked down as we landed and I got the shock of my life when I realized that my beak was planted on Marlene's lips. I was kissing her, I was actually kissing her. Both of our eyes went wide and she rolled away from me leaving me with the gun. She was panting heavily and she seemed rather confused. I saw that Kowalski had covered Private's eyes.

"Sk-Skipper...I," Marlene started but she didn't finish.

I blinked and saw that she was about to faint. I ran over and caught her in my flippers as she fell backwards my eyes still wide with shock. I stared down at her for a few moments before Kowalski snapped me outta my daze. "Skipper...Is she...Alright?" He asked with concern.

I looked up at the smart pneguin, "uh, I..I think so, come on we'd better get her back to her habitat," I could feel myself heat up. I was so embrassed that I did that. But for some reason it just felt so good. Kowalski helped me carry her back and he left once we had sat her on her bed. I'll check up on her later for now me and the boy's have to find out what Blowhole's up.

xxXXxx

Starring at screen a pair of wide eyes and opened mouth blinked in confusion, a growl escaped his lips and fury was written all over his face. He switched the TV off out of angar. "Grrrr, that Skiiiipppper he always manages to get out of it somehow!" Blowhole wheeled backwards away from the TV monitors.

"Yeah, your right there doc I don't think you'll ever be able to kill Skipper!" Said a crab who stood beside him and was now going to wish he hadn't opened his mouth.

Blowhole narrowed his eyes and turned to the crab making it gulp. "What was that?!"

"Uh, I uh said that you will manage to kill Skipper!" The crab said while sweating.

Blowhole smirked, "that's what I thought you'd said."

The dolphin sighed after he turned away he used his segway and rolled into the middle of the control where he pressed a button to bring down a screen, the screen switched on and showed the inside of Marlene's cave. She was still asleep but the sound of the Tv monitor woke her up in alarm and she fell off her bed.

Marlene gasped when she saw who was on the screen, Blowhole didn't look happy at all. "Well, hello there Marlene did we succeed in our little mission?"

Marlene looked nervous, she was about to reply when Blowhole bet her to it, "of course you didn't you could have killed Skipper so easily and yet you didn't!"

Marlene raised her eyes, "how do you know I haven't killed Skipper?!"

"Because I've been watching the whole thing," Blowhole turned away for a brief moment, "ugh, and some things I saw I just didn't wanna see," he muttered quietly to himself. He turned back to Marlene with a smirk on his face, "I guess the only way to kill Skipper is by..." Blowhole was interputed by the penguins barging in on them.

"Blowhole!" Came the voice of Skipper as he jumped in front of Marlene vemon was evident in his voice.

Blowhole's smirk went wider, "well, well Skipper we meet again."

Skipper glared at the screen, "I should have killed you when I had the chance Blowhole!"

Blowhole laughed, "you kill me...You don't have the gut's Skipper, beating me up is one thing but killing, I'd like to see you try!"

Skipper growled and clenched his flipper, "don't you worry Blowhole next time we come face to face I will kill you!" He said with more venom.

Blowhole laughed more evilly, "that maybe sooner than you think," suddenly white smoke began to fill Marlene's cave and both the otter and penguins fainted in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 12**

**Skipper's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy, my vision was blurry everything was moving in circles. A groan escapes my beak and soon my vision is back to normal. I suddenly remember what happened not too long ago, I jumped up in a fighting stance "Marlene?!" I breathed out but she was nowhere to be seen and neither was the rest of my team.

Glancing round the area I realised that I was locked in a room an empty room. "Curse you Blowhole, if you've hurt Marlene or my team I'll..." I growled when Blowhole appeared on the TV that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You'll what?!" He smirked.

I glared at him, "Blowhole...what sick twisted plan are you conjuring up this time?!"

Blowhole laughed darkly, "simply what I planned the last time, I want to kill you and Marlene and I am serious this time."

"Not if I kill you first!"

Blowhole just smiled and it sorta gave me the creeps, he moved to side of the screen and I gasped at what I saw "Marlene!"

Marlene lay out cold on the ground behind him and she was just starting to wake up, "huh, wha.." She held her head as she picked herself up and steadied herself. "Skipper...Was...That you?!" She asked and I wondered if her memory had come back.

She saw me on the screen but not before she saw Blowhole "YOU!"

Blowhole chuckled, "why yes it is me, Marleneeee!" Marlene gasped as two crabs came to her side to stop her from escaping.

"What's going on?!" Questioned Marlene.

"Ohhhh, not a lot it's just it's time for you and Skiiiiipppper to die!" Blowhole grinned as he pushed a button on his Segway.

"KROMCLAW!" Sounded a loud booming voice threw out his base.

My eyes went wide in horror and I realised what that mad dolphin was planning to do, he was gonna make that monster attack Marlene and I had no way of saving her.

Blowhole laughed more darkly than before "ah yes, finally success is within my grasp. I'll kill to birds with one stone even though Marlene isn't a bird. Hehe, so Skipper prepare to watch this lovely otter die before you and I'm sure you won't want to go on when she is dead!"

I was panicking my beak was wide opened I had to stop this some how, "Blowhole wait!"

He paused on his way out the room and the monster had stopped his advance on Marlene, "I'll do anything, pleeease just don't hurt Marlene!"

A smirked seemed to appear across his lips and he seemed to think about my offer,"anything you say?"

I simply nodded but he only smiled again giving me the creeps,"sorry Skippppper I'd rather have her dead, beside I don't think you could ever work for me or me with you, good offer though it was extremeeeely tempting!" He laughed as he made his way out and I banged the ground in anger with my flipper.

Kromclaw sounded a loud roar making Marlene fall off her feet I watched in pure horror as she got attacked by that monster, it threw her all around the room and Marlene was helpless to stop it she dodge a few of its attacks but not many.

It wasn't long before she was completely exhausted and on verge of collapsing, "Marleeenne!" I screamed. I've never felt so helpless in all my years. Turning to the door of the room I was in I decided to make a break for it, I had to do something. With all my strength and might I rammed the door only to see it open and Private jump outta the way then I tripped on my webbed feet once I had run out.

"Skippah, are you alright?!" Asked Private.

I sat up and quickly turned round to my men I'd never been so happy to see them. "I'm fine Private, how did you boy's escape?!" I asked turning to Kowalski.

"We can thank Rico on that one Skipper!" Kowalski said while gesturing to Rico who looked proud of himself as he held a stick of dynamite in his flippers.

I smirked, "well done men!" I said when I heard a painful sounded scream and knew who it belonged to "Marlene!" I yelled. "Come on boy's let's move!" We slid on our bellies and found the room that we were in before, I forced my way inside and gasped as I that Marlene lay on the ground and she looked badly hurt.

"Marlene!" I yelled and rushed to her side.

I gently cradled her in my flippers, "Marleennne," I said quietly while I shut my eyes my tears were threatening to spill at any moment.

"Sk..Skipper?" A soft and cracked voice escaped her lips.

I gazed down upon her and a sigh of relief came outta my beak, Marlene was about to say something when Kromclaw was about to attack us, I sharply turned my head upwards as the crab was aiming its metal claw straight for us, I shielded Marlene as much as I could and braced for impact so that I would get most of it.

"Skipper, look out!" Kowalski yelled as they all jumped on the back of the monster and Rico aimed for the claw that was heading for us. With all his strength he diverted the claw into another direction. My eyes went wide but I was really thankful that my team were here cause if I was just here myself both me and Marlene would've ended up crushed under neigh that metal claw by now.

The monster let out a roar and was flinging its claws about while the boy's were holding on for dear life. I gotta help them some how. Private had let go and thank god he wasn't hurt. I jumped high in the air and aimed my webbed feet straight for its face. It didn't do much though. The crab used its claw to whack me to the side.

"Owww," I groaned from the pain as I got up. I got to Marlene and just fell on top of her. The monster made its way toward's us roaring at the top of its voice, I noticed that under me that Marlene was starting to wake up. My beak dropped to the floor at what I saw next. Marlene shoved me to the side and attacked the Monster.

She used a cable from Blowhole's machine to electrocute him and that brought him down. She was pretty beat up by the time she got it, I quickly ran to her side and caught her in my flipper's. I growled when Blowhole came back.

"Nooooooo thiiiiiiss caaaaaan't beeeee haappppening!"

"Blowhole, I'm taking you down right now!" I yelled.

"I don't think so Skipper this base is set to self destruct in about 15 minutes, hahahaah good luck getting out," Blowhole laughed evily as his seway became a flying sphere. "Until next time, that is if there's ever going to be a next time!" With that said he was off and out through the hole in the roof.


	13. Chapter 13

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**A/N: Hey guys thought I would leave a wee authors note here. I'm thinking there maybe one or two more chapters after this one I'm not really sure at the moment, but I would just like to apologise for the lateness of the other chapter and to thank everyone whose reviewed, fav, ect you know the score with that lol. This story was soo much fun write and I must say I'm pretty proud of it anyway onwards to...**

**Chapter 13**

**Marlene's POV**

My whole body was in pain as I laid there in Skipper's flippers, I don't think I've ever felt pain like this before well not that I can remember. I stared at Skipper he looked so angry at that dolphin whoever he is? I finally tuned to what they were saying since I was kinda out of it for a little while. "I don't think so Skipper, this base is set to self destruct in about fifteen minutes," the dolphin laughed evilly as his segway became a sphere thingy.

_Wait what did he say?_

My eyes went wide, "until next time, that is if there's ever going to be a next time!" He laughed all the way out a hole in the roof.

"BASE SET TO SELF DESTRUCT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, COUNT DOWN STARTING NOW!" Sounded a loud voice through out the base.

Skipper had noticed that I was awake he sighed in relife, "Marlene thank goodness your okay, you had me worried sick!"

I smiled and felt a weird feeling in my stomach, I opened my mouth to say something but Private yelled out "Skippah we have to get outta here now!"

"Your right Private, Kowalski I need opinions what's the quickest way outta here?!"Asked Skipper.

Kowalski thought for a moment, "I'd say the ventilation system would be the quickest but we would have to carry Marlene since she's hurt."

Skipper looked determined, "I'll carry her! Come on we have to get moving!"

Without another second I was whisked into Skipper's flipper's, wow he's pretty strong. I felt my face heat up at the thought of being carried like this. He was still pretty fast on his webbed feet, and we soon arrived at a vent. "Okay Rico do your stuff!" Skipper commanded and Rico grinned and spewed up a screw driver and unlocked the door of the vent.

The base started to shake and part's of the roof were falling down Skipper wobbled about for a bit and he suddenly shot his head upwards only to see part of the ceiling falling down. Its shadow was cast over all of us Skipper took a few steps back and fell backwards while Kowalski, Private and Rico had made it into the vent.

"SKIPPER, MARLENE!" They cried in alarm.

Skipper held onto me tightly as he stood back on his webbed feet, "we're alright boy's, you boy's go on ahead!" Skipper ordered.

"But Skippah you'll never make it out in time!" Yelled Private.

"We will Private we'll just find our own way out!"

"Skipper there's another vent down the next hallway you should be able to make to that one in time, also take the screw driver that Rico left that should help!" Kowalski yelled.

"Rodger that Kowalski now you boy's head on outta here and don't wait up!" I looked up at Skipper he didn't look too confident.

"Good luck Skipper!" With that said the other penguins left and I'm pretty sure I heard Private crying.

Skipper started making his way down the hallway that Kowalski was talking about, "don't worry Marlene I promise to get you outta here if it's the last thing I do,"he smiled at me but then looked up again.

"Skipper there's the vent!" I pointed out.

"TEN MINUTES TILL SELF DESTRUCT!"

Skipper quickly made his way and took the screw driver from me since I was holding it he then sat me down. He got three of the screws out at each corner and there was only one left but that's when the ground started shaking again both of us looked up to see if the ceiling was gonna come down again but nothing moved.

Suddenly a familiar roar was heard coming down the hallway towards us, Skipper groaned "that is not what we need right now!"

Kromclaw was heading towards us snapping his claws at us and roaring at the top of its voice. "Skipper you try to unscrew that thing I'll take care of that crab!" I had enough strength left in me to take him down, though I don't think both of us will be getting out.

"Marlene I can't let you do that your already hurt!" Skipper yelled in a panic.

"Skipper I'll be fine just deal with that screw!" I ignored his calls and headed straight for the monster I just dogged it's claws to keep it busy so Skipper could deal with the vent. After a while he finally got it loose.

"Alright Marlene let's wrap this up!" Skipper yelled as he turned with the screw driver in his flipper, he looked pretty proud of himself.

I smiled I had confused the crab so much that it collapsed on the floor. I started to make my way towards Skipper but as I got closer something had grabbed my tail. I whirled round to see that Kromclaw had snagged me in it's claw. It was all tangled up so he couldn't get up but I couldn't get myself loose.

"MARLENE!"Skipper slid over to me he was about to attack the crab but the base started shaking again. the flat headed penguin looked up then back at me he frowned and held onto my paw, "Marlene I'm not leaving you here!"

"Skipper you have to leave it'll fall on you!"

"FIVE MINUTES TO SELF DESTRUCT!"

We both gasped, "Skipper go!" I yelled at him.

"Marlene I can't leave you...I...I.," he sighed and looked straight into my eyes "I love you Marlene," he said in a soft voice, my stomach was doing summer salts and it suddenly got very hot in here. His beak connected with my lips and soon everything came flooding back to me, all my memories of our adventures together. As we parted our foreheads connected and we looked at one another my eyes were open.

Skipper looked concerned,"Marlene?"

"Skipper I...I remember everything now," he sighed in relief.

"It's good to have the old Marlene back, now as I promised I'm getting you outta here!" Skipper rose to his feet and headed for the claw that had me. As he closer kromclaw managed somehow to free his other claw and he hit Skipper, he was flung against the wall and slid down in front of the vent.

"SKIPPER NO!" I cried.

The base started to shake once again and this time the ceiling did fall and it was between me and Skipper "NO MARLENE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I could hear Skipper pound the ceiling block, I knew I wasn't getting out, with a sigh I closed my eyes.

"SKIPPER JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled with tears running down my face.

"60 SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT!"

I could hear Skipper shuffling about I knew he wasn't going to get out, I turned round and bit hard on the crabs claw making it roar in pain using its other claw it whacked the ceiling and caused more pieces to fall and fall near Skipper which made him go through the vent.

"10 SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT!" I covered my head with my arms, well this is it.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Marlene The Super Spy **

**Chapter 14**

**Skipper's POV **

I couldn't believe what I was doing I banged so hard on the ceiling block's that had fallen down since I was trying to get to Marlene. "NO MARLENE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled in fear, I can't leave her here. I have to get to her. I began panicking and I couldn't get this thing to move, oh if only Rico was here. I heard the crab roar out and soon the base started to shake again I looked up only to see blocks starting to loosen.

"SKIPPER JUST GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" I suddenly paused at Marlene's voice she sounded forceful, no I can't leave her here.

The blocks were loosening more and I even hesitated to move. I closed my eyes I had no choice now, I jumped on my belly and slid into the vent my eyes shot open when the loud voice sounded through out the base.

"TEN SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM 

The base exploded as I made my way out the vent tears followed from my eyes, the fire of the explosion was creeping its way up to my as I made my get away burning the edges of my webbed feet. I finally reached the boys outside on the beach of Coney island. As I came out I rolled about due to the force of the explosion.

Fire was all that was left of Blowhole's base as smoke raised high in the air, I shakily pushed myself up and dropped to my knees, tears rolled down my eyes. I haven't cried like this since manfried and Johnson died my two partners that I had teamed up with before I met the boys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MARLENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed there's no way she could have survived that.

The boys were also crying Private especially, a distraught look covered my face and I hadn't moved from my spot after a while Kowalski placed a flipper on my shoulder "Sir I, I think we should head back now, there's nothing more we can do."

I blinked and looked upon the ground, "no I'm not leaving, you boys go on ahead, I uh just need some time to myself."

"Sure thing Skipper," with that said the boys headed back to the zoo using the jet packs that we had made.

I sat there until it got dark when suddenly and out of the shadows I heard an evil chuckle, "well, well at least I killed one of you, I guess that's something to celebrate, eh Skipppppper?!" I growled at that voice and turned round sharply.

"Blowhole!" I said with as much venom as I could muster, I narrowed my eyes and swiftly turned to face him.

"Annnnd you look so miserable, what's a matter Skipper lost the one you love? Awwww what a shame," Blowhole cackled evilly as he rocked back and forth on his segway.

"Blowhole you've messed with the wrong penguin!" I snarled.

Both of my flippers were clenched I've never felt so angry in all my life, I tackled him to the ground and we started hustling "I'll kill you Blowhole if the last thing I do!"

"Not if I kill you first! Redone get that gun!"

My eyes went wide at the mention of a gun but I just continued to attack him, a coughing sound stopped us both in our tracks, I ended up on top of Blowhole when I releaised that we were in front of a different vent, it sounded like a female. My heart beat started racing could she really be alive? It was impossible.

Black smoke drifted its way out of the vent and a dark figure approached the exit, my mouth hung open and so was Blowhole's, "Mar...Marlene?" I breathed out in shock, there she was standing there. She was a bit banged up I'll admit but she was alive and that's all that mattered to me now.

She coughed as she stumbled out of the vent and into my flipper's "S-Skipper?"

"Marlene I can't believe it, I thought you were..." I cut myself off and just hugged her. The sound of clapping made us turn our attention back to Blowhole. He was back on his segway and crabs were at both sides of him.

"Bravo, I must say Marlene I didn't think you could survived that," he snarled.

I gripped Marlene closer to me and kept an eye on the crabs, "you just don't know when to quit do you Blowhole?" I growled.

"Apparently not Skipper I will not stop until I get my revenge!"

The crabs started to close in on us next thing I heard screaming and a bunch of otters appeared and attacked the crabs "What is going on?" Yelled Blowhole, "ah never mind I'd better get outta here you haven't seen the last of me!" Blowhole flew off in segway leaving the crabs behind.

The male otter from the TV back at Marlene's place was standing right in front of us, Marlene gasped and tried to get up but she was to weak "easy there Marlene," he said as he came forward.

"Commander?" She questioned.

He smiled "it's good to have you back 009 I was afraid we had lost you, it's no wonder that your one of out best agents yet, but I can't that feel that you could be better," I looked at him while Marlene looked up at me.

"I know I need to learn how to learn how to fight, Skipper could teach me," I gazed down at her.

I grinned "that could be arranged."

The otter nodded with a smile "very well my team here will get you back to the central park zoo," he grinned and snapped his fingers, it didn't take them long to get us back. My team were so relieved to see us both back safe and sound. Poor Private wouldn't stop crying and hugging Marlene.

"Marlene I'm just so happy your alive," I held Marlene in my flippers while Private hugged her.

"it's okay Private I'm here and so is Skipper," I smiled as he pulled away.

"But how'd did you make it out Marlene?" Asked Kowalski he was really curious.

I held up my flipper "okay that's enough questions, Marlene needs her rest."

She rolled her eyes up at me "Skipper I'm fine!"

"No you're not your hurt and need to rest, Kowalski will check over you in the morning," I nodded towards the tall penguin.

"Certainly Skipper," he agreed.

I carried Marlene back and placed her on her bed I was about to leave but she called me back, "Skipper, I...I love you to," I bent down on my knee's and pressed my forehead against hers. I stared into her hazel brown eyes and before I knew it my beak connected with her lips.


End file.
